Moonlight and Shadows
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. They never knew how right they were about Maxwells 'Demon'. Kurama never found out what happened to Kuronue. What if... The two turned out to be the one and the same? R&R title change.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown**

**By Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Wing**

* * *

A pale ethereal like being crouched down close to the ground; hidden in the shadow of a giant makai tree. It was night, a dangerous time to be out – but the figure payed no heed. He was in his element, he had a job to do, and nothing was going to stop him. 

A vine slithered around and up his leg. He swatted at it impatiently with his tail, and shifted his position. It was almost time. The vine rustled on the ground. A small smirk pulled at the kitsune's lips as he glanced down.

_'Stop it'_ he thought to the plant '_We can play later, little one'_

The vine receded, freeing up his foot. The silver fox turned his attention back towards the fortress – the guards would be switching soon.

Then he would make his move. Ready…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1 –

KABOOM!

Youko Kurama stumbled mid-leap and nearly fell to the ground. Catching himself, he stared at the castle in surprise. Someone –or thing – was blowing it up from the inside! NO! BAD! That was really bad! Now the treasure would all be destroyed!

BAD! BAD! BAD!

Kurama jumped high into the tree he was under to try and get a better view from the branches. Then, suddenly, there was another explosion and pat of the wall blew up.

As the dust and falling debris cleared, the fox could make out glints and flashes of cold steel and energy blasts. He could hear the bellowing of the guards and… maniacal laughing?

He stared. And the laughing one waaas…. A bat. Either a very ingenious bat, or an incredibly stupid bat.

Judging from the psycho laughing – he'd have to say a very batty bat – pun lamely intended.

Still, the way he moved and handled those scythes… The bat moved with a grace that could rival his own. Then the bat jumped out of the large hole in the wall and took flight, taunting his pursuers with that laugh. The guards took flight as well; only to be cut down when the curved weapon, deadly and beautiful in the capable hands of the bat, sliced through them as kurama's rose whip could slice through metal.

Suddenly, the bat took a hit, sending it plummeting towards the forest. Kurama watched wide-eyed as it crashed into the trees. The guards, the ones that were left, took chase.

Kurama decided right then, knowing a ploy when he saw one, that things were about to get a lot worse for the poor, poor guards.

Note the sarcasm.

The silver fox raced through the trees towards the area where the bat fell. As he drew closer, he could hear the guttural voices of the guards shouting to each other.

Fools.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I dun' no, scar!"

"Spread out! Find him!"

Kurama stopped on a branch high above the searching guards., and almost snickered as they wandered in circles. Apparently, the bat had done an excellent job at hiding his trail. A rustling to his side made him look up.

It was the bat!

Kurama got a good look at the chimera. He had long ebony hair and glowing purple eyes. Also, he wore dark pants with a gray waist coat, a ripped black vest, strips of leather wrapped around his arms, a hat that had most definitely seen better days, and two wicked looking scythes dangling from his hands.

The bat looked up and locked eyes with Kurama's. He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, raised a scythe in mock salute, then swooped down and took out the remaining guards.

-

Kuronue looked up into the trees where the fox was watching him.

"You can come down now." He said, deep baritone deceptively calm, despite his recent adrenaline rush. He looked away from the fox, hooked one scythe to his belt, made the other vanish, and went to search the bodies.

They were all (of course) dead. 'Good, now stay dead you ugly bastards' he thought, wrinkling his nose at the dead demons atroscious body odor.

"Aren't you worried that they'll send more after you?" Ah… so the kitsune did speak.

"Nah." He smirked. "They're all dead – so they couldn't even if they wanted to."

The fox raised an elegant silver eyebrow, lips twitching slightly.

"Really now? All dead you say?"

Kuronue looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Okay, so maybe I might have missed one or two, but I got what I cam for… Why are you here?" He asked, peering at the other demon curiously. "If you're going to rob the damn place, be warned – it's all junk. I should know, I checked it."

They stared at each other.

"…"

"…"

Big, long, awkward silence.

"Sooo…" Kuronue shifted slightly. "I'm Kuronue, last of the shinigami, and thief extraordinaire since I can rec'a'member. Who the hell are you?"

The fox tilted his head to the side.

"I am Youko Kurama. Only known living silver kitsune in Inari's service, king of thieves." He smirked. "Pleasure to meet you, shinigami." Kuronue grinned widely.

"Likewise, foxy."

* * *

Kurama stared up at the night sky. The moon was almost full, the stars were out, the colonies shone unblinkingly, and Botan was late. 

'_Damned Onna'_ a deep voice muttered in his head. Kurama chuckled.

"Now Hiei, I'm sure she has a perfectly good excuse – Well… speak of the devil…" He murmured, watching the blue haired ferry girl descend from the sky, waving an arm at him frantically.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she yelled from a distance, "But I had to work overtime!"

Swooping down, she landed near the human kitsune.

"There was another Oz base bombed a few hours that away." She waved a hand vaguely in one direction, frowning slightly.

"Gundams again?"

"Well, I'm not sure really. I didn't see them, and they didn't try and hit me –_again_- damned bastards…" she growled, remember the black gundam that nearly hit her. "So I don't know."

Kurama thought a few seconds.

"Probably an under cover mission then –"

"As much as your human war amuses me." Hiei said blandly, suddenly coming out of the darkness "But can we leave before the brat throws a fit, and I get yelled at for no reason."

Glare. Glare. Glare.

Kurama sighed softly while Botan glared back.

"Fine then… let's go before the two of you wake up my mother." He glanced at the captain of the river Styx. "Botan, if you would be so kind…?"

The demi-god broke her glare and grinned at the fox.

"Of course! Right away!" Then she smirked slyly, gripped her oar, and concentrated. Suddenly, she hefted it like an axe, and swung down at Hiei. A gold rip appeared where the short demon last stood.

"Watch it, Onna." Hiei snapped, then rant through the rip. Kurama put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Almost got him that time. Better luck later." He said to her as they walked through to the other side.

Behind them, the portal glowed a dark, sickly green color for the briefest of second, before zipping itself up.

* * *

Earlier 

-

Duo hid in the ventilation system of the Oz base, bidding his time quietly, waiting or the right moment. He had an infinite amount of patience from years of experience. Having the same occupation for the past so many thousand years or so, kinda had that affect on a guy. The braided man cocked his head to the side.

There always was the option of just blowing the base up with himself in it… but that was Heero's job – and he didn't really want to die again. He happened to like this body – despite the height factor.

Oh, how Youko would laugh if he ever knew how short he was now. He hoped that his human body would hit a growth spurt – _soon._ Not that short was with out its disadvantages – but he _really_ liked being able to see over people's heads once in awhile.

Duo thought about his silver haired companion… Was he even still alive?

He hoped that he was. He planed on going back to the makai… eventually.

A-hah! Duo smiled to himself. Time to go. He began to crawl through the ventilation system towards an exit.

After a few minutes of crawling (and holding back horrendous sneezes – did they ever clean those shafts?), the braided boy finally reached an exit and removed the grate. He looked. Down.

"Oh lookie… a three story drop! Gee, I hope I don't hurt myself, or maybe possibly break one of my legs if I jump!" He told himself in a mocking, fake scared voice. Oh yes, the memories of Heero Yuy jumping off a building and down a cliff were a great source of sarcastic entertainment for the demonic human. He chuckled softly to himself. Oh, only if they knew…

Which he was glad they didn't know, thank shinigami. Wouldn't life suck then?

Still chuckling to himself, he let himself fall out the hole in the wall. Duo twisted in the air like a cat and landed on the ground with all fours. Then he took off at a dead sprint towards the nearby woods. Out of all the gundam pilots, he was by far the fastest – even with out the help of his inhuman speed – which he was using now. No one was with him, and no one was watching him so he deemed it safe to… 'Exercise' his inhuman abilities somewhat.

A blur was all that anyone would ever see.

Reaching a safe distance (at the top of a tree mind you), he stopped and took out a small detonator, and faced the base he had just infiltrated.

"And the base goes…"

Duo Maxwell, demon spirit residing in a human body, pressed the little red button.

"Boom."

* * *

**Youko - Shuuichi (Kurama)  
Kuronue - Duo (Shinigami)**

**Authors Notes: Yo. Crossover ficcy... hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. Cuz i know you wanna.**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**By Bomb-O-Maniac**

Koenma looked up as two of his best spirit detectives and his top ferry girl entered his office via glowing gold portal airways. The portal zipped itself up as Botan stepped foreword.

"Here they are Koenma-sama!" She announced happily. "I'm sorry they were a bit late… that was my fault, had to work over time again…"

"That's quite alright Botan, thanks." The infant-like god set down his stamper and picked up the topmost sheet of paper. "Ahem… We've been getting reports of blips of strange energy popping up every now and again around Yusuke's town… again…"

"And you want us to check it out." Kurama finished for him. Koenma sighed and propped his chin on his chibi fists.

"Would you?" He asked. "You don't have to go out and do it right away, it's not all that big of a problem as of yet, but we don't want to take any chances." The toddler grimaced. "Hopefully, it won't end up like the last time we had mysterious bleeps of energy popping up all over the damn place..." he sighed again. "And no, you don't have to inform Yusuke or Kuwabara about this. Though, if you happen to see the big oaf's sister, she should be able to help you keep an eye out."

Hiei squinted at Koenma.

"And how would the human Onna be able to help any?" Koenma just sighed again.

"As you may have (or may not have) noticed – Shizuru has a higher level of spirit sense you nitwit, so she is capable of sensing oddities like this better than he is."

"Hn."

"Ok, fine… don't ask her for help. But if she brings it up, don't deny her either, Hiei." The god chided. Hiei averted his eyes towards the large window overlooking spirit world.

"Hn."

"Right, whatever Hiei." Koenma picked up another sheet of paper. "On a less mysterious yet more mysterious note – do either of you two know anything about the 'Shinigami'?"

Kurama straitened imperceptibly, and his eyes narrowed briefly.

"I know that they were a race of demons that died out thousands of years ago…" _'The last dying off much more recently than many are led to think…'_ he added silently. "Chimera's, Bats, and Ravens." Hiei gave him a sudden glance. "All very talented and very dangerous should you cross them." He eyed the short fire demon. "And yes, Hiei, Karasu had shinigami blood. Although it was very faint, not nearly enough to be noticeable to make a racial difference. The last pureblood died off ages ago." Koenma shot up from his desk.

"That freak was Shinigami!" he exclaimed, light brown eyes growing to a size that should not have been able to fit his face. "Sweet mother of pearl! It's a miracle you kicked his ass Kurama, even if you did still lose…" The red headed human kitsune glared at him. "Ehehe…. Sorry…"

"Accepted. Now, why the sudden curiosity about the Shinigami?" he asked, not liking his long dead thieving companions' ancestors being nosed around and messed with. Koenma waved the question off.

"No real reason… Just updating history books, that's all."

Kurama sensed a lie, but he allowed Koenma to have his secrecy – for now.

"Fine. Anything else or are we allowed to leave now?"

"Umm… Nope, I think that's just about it. Don't forget to check in if you do find anything though."

"Of course." Kurama turned to leave. "Adios, Koenma." He left, Hiei trailing along beside him.

Once they were out of significant range of the toddler gods' office ((they could tell because they could no longer hear Koenma screaming at Jorge the Oni about destroying another stack of papers)), the spiky haired fire demon breached the silence.

"So Karasu was really part…"

"Shinigami? Yes. He was. Didn't help him in the end though, did it, now?" he chuckled mirthlessly. "Had he been a true shinigami…" He trailed off, and then started up again.

"Had he been a true Shinigami, the match would have much more ruthless, brutal, terrifying, and deathly beautiful at the same time." There was a brief glint of gold in Kurama's eyes that Hiei almost didn't catch - and then it vanished as swiftly as it came.

"…Hn." The short demon asked another question. "How could you tell he was Shinigami?"

"When he decapitated my giant demonic plants from the inside. No normal demon would have been able to do that – yes, even you."

"You speak from experience then?"

Kurama didn't answer him, only smiled at him serenely, continuing on his way, and leaving Hiei with a feeling that he was missing something that was probably very important.

Duo wheeled a stolen (from and Ozzie, don't worry) motorcycle out of the underbrush. It was a sleek, pitch-black bike with kneaded leather seats that matched his worn out leather jacket pretty well. Once on the narrow, dirt back road, he got on, tucked his lengthy braid down the back of his shirt, flipped up the color of his jacket, and pulled on his helmet that was earlier strapped to the seat he was now on.

The terrorist revved the bike to life and then took off down the road like the bat outa hell he was. Crimson taillights flared in the darkness like the eyes of the devil. Glowing after streaks of red light were the only things that remained as a cloud of dust and gravel settled back down on the road.

It wasn't his so best part of it was that if someone tried blowing him up while he was on it – he didn't have to pay for it!

God he loved being a thief at times like this.

Yusuke yawned widely as he and his best-(male)-friend trudged tiredly off to the daily torture known as… ((Authoress shudders and whispers dramatically)) …High school. The two delinquents, now both 16, both had accomplished something that neither thought they'd ever achieve. Graduating Jr. High. Yusuke and Kuwabara now attended Sarayashiki High as juniors.

"Ah, man… I don't want to go to schooool." Kuwabara whined, tilting his head back and squinting at the early morning sun. Needless to say, academics were NOT the orange haired students strongest suit. "We just saved the world again, and we STILL have to go to school. I'm all in favor for a well earned holiday that never ends."

"Amen to that brother." Yusuke grumbled after another face splitting yawn. "I am so going to fall asleep in Higurashi's class."

"You ain't the only one."

Yusuke let out another yawn and passed a hand over his dark brown eyes. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Kuwabara.

"Oh no! I think I just forgot to set my alarm clock, I'm still asleep!" He said with a sly grin, winking at his taller friend. Kuwabara knew exactly where this was going.

"Really? Me too! I hear the café has some great wake-up food for bums like us." The orange haired human replied with an equally sly smile. Yusuke's smile widened.

"Wow! Aren't we lucky!" he chuckled. "Let's go wake ourselves up and grab some grub."

"Yea!" Kuwabara punched his fist in the air. "Last one there has to pay the bill!" He took off towards the café at a run. Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Hey! What for me you big oaf!" he shouted, racing after him.

The two juniors reached the café with only a few minor misshapes… Getting hit by a bus, being pushed into a pole, and fighting off random gangs members attempting to jump them to name a few. However, ten feet away from the door Kuwabara froze dead in his tracks, his orange eyebrows pulled down in concentration and his eyes darting about. Yusuke tagged the café door, not noticing his friend had stopped.

"Yea! You're turn to pay Kuwabara – Kuwabara?" The brown-eyed man turned around when his companion did not yell in outrage at being beaten as he usually would. He looked concernedly at his comrade. "Hey, you alright pal?" Yusuke took a step towards said comrade. "Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara frowned deeply.

"It's gone." He muttered. "It was right there for a second and then it was gone." He rotated in a circle, looking about, still in a defensive position. His dark eyes shot to Yusuke. "Didn't you feel it?"

Yusuke was confused.

"Feel _what_?" He asked, his own stance becoming defensive as he too began to look around warily. "What am I looking for?"

"Evil." Kuwabara muttered. "Pure evil. Kinda like that elder Toguro guy… or Karasu… or that one dude…"

The shorter teen reached out with his own senses and stretched them to their limit. Whatever it was, whatever Kuwabara had sensed, it was long gone by now.

"I don't feel a thing." He said lowly. "It's gone." Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea." He muttered, and then slowly relaxed his stance. "It's gone. Disappeared as soon as I tried to follow its' trail. Oh well…" He grinned suddenly and made a mad dash to the door. "Looks like you'll have to pay this time Urameshi!"

"Right – hey, WOAH! Wait a minute there buddy!" he yelped. "I already tagged the door! You're paying this one!"

Neither teen noticed the dark figure crouching in the alley across the street, or the motorcycle that rumbled down the road slowly and parked a few feet away from the place both boys had been standing in not to long ago.

The black clad figure on the motorcycle hopped off the bike and pulled off his helmet. Strapping it to the seat, he let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms into the air. The figure, now identified as male, twisted his back and was rewarded with many satisfactory pops and cracks.

"Ah… that felt good." He sighed and then made his way to the sidewalk, fully intending to eat the small café out of business.

Duo waltzed into the café with his customary smile and appetite in place. He had been on the road all night, and he was starved. Not that that was any difference from the rest of the time, but at the moment, this was a starving that was reminding him a bit too much of his days on the streets than he cared for….

Going so long with out food _really_ sucked…

He stood in line between two teenagers who looked about his age… human age… Probably local students that decided food were worth more than an education – something to which he totally agreed. They were bickering about what they should order and who was going to pay for it. The owner, a short old man with a silver topknot on top of his head, had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head and a despairing look on his face. Duo watched amusedly for a few minutes before being distracted by the long list of breakfast items. His mouth began to water as the smells of bacon, pancakes, and the like wafted out of the kitchen.

Suddenly, his stomach let out an enormous rumble and he clasped his hand over his stomach. _'I must be hungrier than I thought'_

The two teens that had been bickering, whirled around in defensive positions with a speed that almost matched Heero's. Both wore looks of experienced street fighters. No. Duo stared at them, trying to see their auras… He blinked, shook his head, and looked again.

Woooooah…. Well, THAT was interesting….

"_You know…" Kuronue threw himself down on the soft patch of moss that Youko had grown, his wings rustling as he sprawled on his stomach. "…I need a bath."_

_Youko wrinkled his nose._

"_Indeed." _

"_Hey, you're no bed of roses yerself, ya know." The bat demon bantered, a gleaming violet eye shining up at him._

"_I am too." Youko tried to sound hurt. "I always smell like roses. It's you with the body odor."_

"_Me?" Kuronue sat up. "Body odor? How dare you say that fiend! I'll have you know that I smell like nightshade and moon lilies." Youko's silver brow shot up._

"_Really? Whoever said that was lying to you, dear friend."_

"_Humph. You just called a beautiful woman a liar. I should hurt you." Youko snorted and a Moon Lilly bloomed. He plucked it up and began to smack Kuronue with it._

"_There, now you can't kill me for saying she lied."_

_Kuronue beamed and tugged at one of Youko's fox ears. _

**  
Authors Note:**

**Dooooooooom…. I really want to post this in the Yu Yu Hakusho section as well, but it wont let me. Anybody know how? It'd help a lot.**

**XDDD I really have to start thinking of a plot for this… and I think I might have one… not sure yet. 00 don't look at me like that… Weirdos…**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

The braided figure blinked at the two class-skipping spirit detectives, shook his head, and peered at them again - giving both boys the feeling that they were being stared through instead of at. Then, the growl from before came again, and the figure blushed while putting a hand of their stomach at the same time. _'Gee... Hungry much?'_ Yusuke thought, lowering his guard, he felt, rather than saw Kuwabara lower his at the same time.

"Sorry." He muttered, then turned back around. Kuwabara twitched.

"God yer rude, Urameshi." the orange haired human muttered. "About to attack the poor girl with out warning... Sheesh."

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me! But as I recall you were gunna do the same thing!" Yusuke shot back, poking the taller teen in the chest with a rigid finger. "And here I thought it went against your code to attack a girl!"

-

Duo listened to the two students bickering with growing annoyance and twitching eyebrows. Sure he was short, abnormally thin, girly eyes, and long hair - but you could TELL he was a guy.

"...and a _foreign_ lady at that!" Alright, now _that_ was seriously pushing it. He was foreign, yes, but come ON. He took a deep breath and held it, counting to ten, and then exhaling it slowly. Solo would have recognized this as a sign of imminent danger, and his old thieving buddy would have back away slowly, smirking all the while. The store owner, apparently a very _wise_ man, was slowly sinking behind the counter.

Humans and half-breeds, Duo decided, hadn't really improved much in the way of intelligence.

-

**Authors Note: Um… I'll update this more when I get home from school…**

**Any idea's from those of you that watch Yu Yu Hakusho?**

**Bomb**

**-**


End file.
